1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to management of commands for a terminal session. Specifically, the present invention provides a computer-implemented method, system, and interface for (visually) managing commands for a terminal session.
2. Related Art
When operating a terminal session, users frequently send the same commands or sequence of commands over and over again. There are several existing approaches for inputting commands, none of which provides a visual interface. For example, one existing approach requires users to type the same command multiple times by hand, which can take considerable time and effort. These efforts are further complicated when verification of a result of a command is required. Specifically, when a command is executed within a terminal session, a result or some other form of output is typically generated. Users often need to verify the results to ensure that the commands were properly executed. Similar to command input, result verification is a manual operation under existing approaches. Specifically, users will manually input a command, and then visually verify the desired result within the terminal session. These operations become even more complex if command input and result verification involve multiple terminal sessions. For example, a user might input a command for terminal session “A”, but then look for a certain result in terminal session “B”.
Another approach involves using macros, which are difficult to edit and provide no visual feedback for verifying results. Still yet another approach involves scripts that have many of the same limitations as macros. Currently, there is no visual mechanism for recording and/or sending commands (or command sequences) to a terminal session. To this extent, there is also currently no visual mechanism for verifying results of command executions. As such, there exists a need for an interface that can record and send commands (or command sequences) to a terminal session and verify any desired results.